


特殊待遇

by zhmoonlit



Category: Queer as Folk (US) RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 08:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11528769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhmoonlit/pseuds/zhmoonlit
Summary: 琐碎日常·片段灭文





	特殊待遇

听到门铃声响的Aidan有些纳闷，今天并没有朋友约好要来，他也没叫过外卖。  
所以当他打开门看清站在门外的访客究竟是谁的时候，他是真的有些惊讶。  
原本垂头站着的少年一听见开门的声音立刻飞快地抬起头来，一双亮晶晶的蓝眼睛随之望向Aidan。  
“Charlie？”  
少年冲着Aidan笑起来，弯起的眉眼里是满满的快乐与热情，他看着Aidan，就像看着什么挚爱的宝物似的。  
对着这么一张脸，Aidan实在说不出任何责备的话，他干脆把门彻底拉开，侧身将少年让进走道，“进来吧。”  
少年蹦跳着窜进了门，脸上笑嘻嘻的，眼睛一刻不离地黏在Aidan身上。  
Aidan也不管他，探身去关门，“今天怎么有空来？”  
“正好有工作在附近，”少年邀功一样把之前藏在身后的右手举起来，“我带了外卖过来。”  
“Charlie，”Aidan叹气，“这是重点吗？”  
“我下次会先打电话过来……”Charlie的肩膀耸拉下来，犹犹豫豫地将手里的东西放到门廊边的桌子上，“那样是不是就可以？”  
看着瞬间黯淡下来的Charlie，Aidan委实有些无奈了。  
在他面前的Charlie总像个孩子，有着十几岁青少年特有的那种直率与热情，想到什么就说，想做什么就做，在剧组的时候，他就如同一颗小太阳，得多铁石心肠的人才能不喜欢他？  
虽然对于自己的过分纵容他有所自觉，Aidan却也没觉得有什么不好，更没想过要改。  
于是不知不觉间，私下相处的时候就变成了眼下这种情况。  
明明在其他人面前都挺独立自主的Charlie，一到他面前，尤其是私下只要他们俩的时候，年龄好像一下子被砍掉了十岁，幼稚又爱撒娇，就像只粘人的金毛一样，眼巴巴看着你，你对他笑一下，他都能一个乐上半天。  
Aidan伸手揉了揉Charlie的金发，少年的金发手感很好，还带着些午后阳光的温度，他总是对这孩子格外心软。  
“算了，我最近正好休息，你想来就来好了。”  
“耶！太棒了！”  
Charlie长腿一迈，就朝Aidan扑过去。  
他这不管不顾的一扑吓得Aidan慌忙张开双手，好接住少年扑过来的身体，错估了少年力气的Aidan还是被撞得向后退了两步才重新站稳。  
少年修长挺拔的身体紧贴着他，脑袋埋在他的肩膀轻轻蹭了蹭。  
这回更像金毛了，Aidan这么想着，伸手轻拍了拍少年的后背，也露出了笑容。


End file.
